Mashiro Shiina
is the main female protagonist of the story and resides in Room 202 of the Sakura Dormitory. Mashiro is a world famous artist who transferred into Suiko as a second-year to learn how to draw manga. Although her artworks are widely admired by the world in spite of her young age, she knows little to nothing other than drawing and is extremely reliant on others just to get by, lacking even the most basic common sense. As a result, Sorata is forced to constantly take care of Mashiro, to the point that he has to practically dress her, or she will go without clothing. In the third novel, Mashiro starts to develop feelings for Sorata, even claiming that she cannot live without him, but has difficulty expressing her feelings because she doesn't know how to. In the eighth novel, Sorata confesses his own feelings for her and in the next novel they officially became a couple. In the ninth novel, it is heavily implied that their relationship has grown to the point of being sexually intimate. In the tenth novel, Mashiro breaks up with Sorata because she believes their relationship is hurting them due to the fact he always compares himself to her, which hurts him and that he flares his anger on not being on par with her, which in turn, also hurts her. But by the end of the tenth novel, 4 years have passed and Mashiro (whom has become quite successful in her mangas) meets again with Sorata (whom has also been quite successful in game design) where they rekindle their relationship with each other and promise to start anew. Unwilling to pay attention in class, Mashiro has very poor grades. However, she has a fantastic memory due to the fact she is able to memorize what she can see at any moment by thinking of it as a picture. In order to stay in the school without failing; she memorizes the answers to the make-up exams in an instant, and gets perfect grades on all of them. Appearance Mashiro's body statistics are B79/W55/H78. It has been noted many times in the series that she is very pretty and she also has a very slim physique . She has pale skin accompanied by brown eyes and pale blonde hair which she mostly wears down. Throughout the series she is seen in many different outfits but she mainly wears her school uniform . Personality Mashiro is an excellent artist, but is extremely terrible in everything else due to lacking any common sense. She is almost completely devoid of emotion, typically wearing a blank expression and speaking in a dreary manner. Having a soft voice, Mashiro is a girl of few words, since at times, she herself is unsure of what to say, let alone think. These traits may suggest that she suffers Savant's syndrome. She is eccentric, as if living in her own world. As a result, she typically reacts to situations in an unconventional manner and operates on very different morals from others. For example, at times, Mashiro gives Sorata encouraging words that leave him confused instead of motivated. Mashiro can be considered an idealistic person, able to have faith in others quite easily and is quickly convinced of another's potential based on how hard that person is trying to achieve their goal. Despite being successful at her practices, Mashiro cares little for fame or esteem. This trait allowed her to go to Japan and become a mangaka, abandoning her painting career without regret. Mashiro can become obsessive with her work, going nights without sleep and neglecting to eat in order to complete a project. That said, Mashiro is easily motivated by food and in particular seems to be fond of baumkuchen cakes. At times, Mashiro allows her emotions to control her actions. This tends to be the case due to lacking any otherwise logical thinking. Such as when Mashiro wanted to learn to cook to show affection towards Sorata rather than finishing up her manga chapter. To Sorata, it seemed as if she was wasting time that she could be putting into her manga for no reason, but it was really caused by her underlying love for Sorata, and her want to please him. Relationships Sorata Kanda * Mashiro forges a close bond with Sorata, whom was her first male friend as every other friend of hers in England were girls. Sorata is one of the few who are capable of making Mashiro smile. Despite their bond, Sorata is frequently frustrated by Mashiro's incompetency with basic living, but continues to look after her regardless. Eventually, Mashiro develops feelings for Sorata, but not knowing how to express them, has a difficult time conveying her affections. For example, when Mashiro observed how Misaki showed affection to Jin by cooking and making lunch for him, Mashiro wanted to learn to cook for Sorata as well as being close to him. Another example would be when Mashiro suddenly disappeared from the party just to look for Sorata and give him a Baumkuchen cake that she acquired at the party, which she thought would make Sorata happy. Rita Ainsworth * Rita and Mashiro met when Mashiro came to Rita's grandfather's atelier when she was 6 years old. Rita eventually become jealous of Mashiro's talent and taught her how to use a computer to make manga. Rita let Mashiro move to Japan to become a mangaka, hoping that Mashiro would fail and understand how she and other painters who used to study at the atelier felt. They eventually reconciled when Rita came to Japan. Nanami Aoyama * Mashiro considera un Amigo Aoyama, con espljdjbshecially Temas Que pueden Ser considerados de Como sensibles al género. Sin embargo, De Vez en Cuando Mashiro se pone celoso De Una Estrecha amistad de Sorata con Aoyama. Más adelante en la serie, Mashiro Crece aficionado de la Unidad ONU Aoyama y Comienza ONU APRECIAR Aoyama por Las cosas que ha Hecho por ella, Sobre TODO Porque Aoyama sacrifico Valioso Tiempo de ensayo para Cuidar de Mashiro, Que Causo Aoyama Ser Tiene fiebre y arruinar Su audición. Mashiro sentimiento de culpa por Aoyama, ella Comienza la ONU Tratar de aprender acerca de Como hacer Las cosas Una Misma sí. Mashiro aprende de Aoyama para defenderse a si Misma, Asi Como Estar Al Tanto de los Niños. Misaki Kamiigusa * Misaki nicknamed Mashiro Mashiron, being fond of putting n'' at the end of names. * Mashiro is Misaki's equal in terms of drawing, with the only difference that Misaki draws anime frames, while Mashiro deals with manga. The two work together, and seem to get along welIn episode 23, Misaki says that she fell in love with Mashiro's eyes at first sight because Mashiro saw her the same way she (Mashiro) saw everyone else. Misaki said that she wants Mashiro to be proud of her and that she looked up to her/adored her. This moves Mashiro to tears. Yuuko Kanda * Mashiro y Yuko hijo competitivos Sobre Quién Va A Estar cerca de Sorata. De Hecho, aviones Mashiro ideo Sobre Como hacer frente a Yuuko Caso De que SURJÁN Los Tiempos, Con El Plan de de Ser Más Reservas Reservas Reservas terribles de C, su corte de separacion. Chihiro Sengoku * Not much can be construed from their relationship as cousins, since they rarely talk, and the age gap as well. Also, since Chihiro practically gave the caregiving jobs to Sorata, Mashiro's cousin hasn't really had the chance to bond with her. Ayano Iida * Mashiro obeys her editor, Ayano, with whatever the latter tells her to do. Mashiro often goes to her to ask for help, be it with her manga or even her life, as evidenced when Mashiro went to her to ask for advice on why she seems to be jealous of Nanami. Quotes *"This area feels weird, it's been throbbing hard since that time. When you told me not to go. When you held me so tight. It won't go away. Your voice is still in my ear. What happened to me? Is this...love? " '''Mashiro to Sorata in Episode 12' *''"Sorata no baka"'' means "Stupid Sorata." Frequently said by Mashiro when she is upset with Sorata. *"Iro iro ippai arigatou" means "Thank you very much for everything". She shouted this during the Nyaboron presentation. *"Sorata likes the part of me that loves to draw manga. Which part of you does Jin like?" to Misaki in Episode 16 *"Sorata ni kirawarete made Sakurasou ni itakunai! " means "I don't want to stay in Sakurasou if it makes you hate me" to Sorata in Episode 22 *"Hey, what color do you want to be?"' in Episode 1 and Episode 24' *"Plan A", which is a reference to Sorata asking Mashiro to take care of herself. * "Plan B", which is a reference to Jin suggesting that Sorata and Mashiro should date. * "Plan C", which is a reference to annihilate Aoyama Nanami via cutting. *"Asa wa mou konai wa." translated means, "The morning no longer comes." from Episode 1 Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Sakurasou Resident